


【叶张】东云之蝶 （中）片段

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	【叶张】东云之蝶 （中）片段

旅馆内的温泉是贷切包场的那类，他们俩得以独占一处浴室和露天温泉。叶修把他的衣服一层层的剥去，半旧的衬衫下面是雪白的酮体。像是拨开一只有些许斑点的外壳，发觉内里蛋白晶莹剔透的一种惊喜。叶修不紧不慢地干脆把他的全身都上下其手了一遍，但是故意避开了那个温暖凹陷的地方。  
“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，怎么脱了还是那么瘦。”把人搂在怀里，他顺手又摸了一把胸口，感觉对方的身体有些僵硬。  
“你不喜欢么？”  
他捧起他的脸庞把有些颤抖的声线堵在了将逝未逝之际，舌尖并没有深入，只是把对方的嘴唇整个都吸吮了一遍，然后回答道：  
“下面现在正硬着，待会儿你要替我解决下，我就更喜欢了。”  
两个人半推半抱地进了浴室，叶修挪了个塑料小板凳在岩石地面上坐好，打开花洒，自己先搓搓洗洗。张新杰坐在和他隔开一个位置的板凳上，却也没有继续下去的动作。  
“你这样是等我来替你洗么？”他挪到他背后，替他打开了花洒。对方忽然就握住他的手对他说：  
“给我一下。”  
转过身他左手握住了叶修的肿胀，摁了点沐浴露搓起泡沫，仔仔细细地替他又冲洗了一遍，手势很轻缓。  
“张新杰我跟你说，你这样撩我是要出…”  
未及叶修说完，少年已经低下头将性器的前端含入口中，柔软的舌尖舔弄着滚烫的欲望。动作虽然生涩，但也能感到他有努力避免让牙齿磕碰到自己。浴室里水气蒸腾，叶修能看到他背骨两道漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他忍不住将手指抚摸它们的轮廓，然后是细瘦的颈部，和湿漉漉的头发。抱着一点使坏的心情，他把他的头部轻轻摁了一下，张新杰措不及防就往下一用力，叶修感觉血液冲腾到极点，拔出来的时候晚了些，倒有一半喷在了他的脸上。他抬起头喘了几口气，似乎因为刚才激烈的动作，眼睛湿漉漉的隐约有着泪光。叶修本以为他会生气，结果他开口道：  
“我现在很狼狈…所以你，别看。”推开叶修想替他拭去液体的手，他背过身开始洗了起来。  
洗完他说想去先上个厕所，厕所设置在露天温泉的石径尽头，这一路地上掉落着些花瓣和树叶，他赤足踩着走过去，画面看起来奇异的好看。叶修倒也没闲着，于是从肩膀到屁股又把人背影给考察了一番。

五月的夜晚依然有些凉意，浸没在水中的身体是温暖的，但肩膀和脸却依然有着感知上的温差。两个人在温泉里泡着，张新杰背靠着叶修的胸膛，不远处能看到三隈川上几艘屋形船和点点渔火。  
“刚那厕所倒是布置得特别古意，光线幽暗，窗口支了根木棍半开着，窗外就是一条溪流，里面还点着黑方线香。”  
“没把你给冷死啊。”  
“斋藤绿雨说，风雅即是寒，这厕所却是极好的。”  
“哎，我说文学少女，要不你也不要考什么医学部了，考我们学校的文学部，顺便来给我做TA挣点零用钱。”叶修感慨道。  
“斋藤还有一句话，夸耀贫穷比夸富有更卑鄙。”  
“你说你这张嘴是不是职业毁气氛的？”  
“我下个月十五号发了工资就还你钱，房费AA。”他突然就想到了什么。  
“你喜欢我么？”  
少年毫不迟疑地点了点头。  
“那就别和我谈钱。”叶修也并不清楚自己到底在计较些什么。

换上了浴衣回到房间，张新杰说我给你订了蛋糕，九点送到。现在应该已经放在前台那里了。他去把蛋糕拿回来，叶修打开一看，是纯鲜奶点缀着许多颗草莓的款式，心里一热就有些感动。  
“谢谢。”  
“都没问你几几年生的。”  
“八三年，插个三根意思意思可以了，老成这样，蛋糕都要给插烂了。”  
张新杰噗的笑出声来，他仔仔细细把蜡烛摆弄完，再把屋里的灯都关掉。虽然并不太喜欢搞这些东西，叶修也不忍违他好意，干脆走过场许了个心愿才吹熄了蜡烛。  
“寿星最大，来，叫声爸爸听听。”意犹未尽还想调戏他一番。  
“我不要你当我爸爸。”少年一本正经地回答道。  
“为什么？”  
“在我这里爸爸是所有不愉快事件的代名词。”

诚然这样已经算是确定了关系，但他依然犹豫过是否要把这样一个少年完完全全地往床上带。在交往了一个月后，在他的小独栋里倒是对方先提出了要求。  
“我想和你做那件事。”  
他记得他当时说这句话时真挚的表情，然而他又何尝不愿呢，强烈地想要占据对方和贯穿这具细瘦的身体的欲望。可很多规则都很麻烦，而他又怕麻烦。对方向他渴求什么？对一名尚算有些墨水的老师的憧憬之情？年龄差所带来的伪亲情感的慰籍？或者他只是年少不知事。但暂时他没法不交付自己部分的主动权，因为对方已经把他的衣服给褪下，接下来的事令意志被完全地冲决溃散。叶修能确定自己非常喜欢他的身体和他的主动，但他拒绝更深入地去思考对方的内心想法，现在他的小孩正在他身下咬着嘴唇一副隐忍的表情。而在对方体内一次一次的撞击令他获得了某种稳定感，足以掩盖他们彼此之间各种尚未被捅破的间隙。他在少年的哭泣声中射了出来，而某些影子再次浮现到他的眼前。叶修想，如果真还是那个人，挥不去的部分大概就只能听之任之。

张新杰一周有四天去便利店打工，两天是五点到七点的早班，一天六点到十点的晚班，还有一天是周末整一天八小时的日班。自从和叶修确定关系后，周六他就不再排班，全部挪到了周日解决，而周日也改为去叶修家附近那家罗森打工，他很喜欢站在离开一个街角的地方而不是家门口等他，然后买两瓶绫鹰绿茶，一瓶给叶修一瓶给自己，那个口味是他在一堆一百日元上下的瓶装茶饮里得出的最优选择。这种选择虽然无甚意义，但于他也算是能力所及内能和叶修分享的小小快乐。叶修想想，这样的小情人又有什么不好呢，只有行动没有废话。每次周末来都是坐上叶修的车去超市采买一堆食材，认认真真地在大厨房里做菜。叶修会把灯光调到二档，不用太明亮，专注地看着那具初熟的身体。略窄的胯，翘挺的臀，纤细的腰部束着围裙。

有时候叶修在JR里看到放学女生三两个站在门口，袜子在膝盖下一寸，从裙子下摆到袜边那段露出腿部，也会莫名联想起张新杰的腿。那双笔直细长的腿在床上每次都是顺从又热烈的打开，大腿的肤色像白炽灯，略微有些惨白。以往他对情事更多只是自得于一种掌控感，对于肉体上的欲望并没太多兴致可言。而这次，叶修寻思自己对张新杰的身体是不是过于执念，这把年纪了，仿佛要把前几年性冷淡般没做的爱都给补回来似的。他偶尔审视彼此的关系，发觉他大概只是对他的身体保持着新鲜的兴趣，而不是其他。对方到底是怎样的人？他暂时没有精力去挖掘，但他对金钱上的馈赠表现的极力不配合，那是麻烦的源头。看得出他的家境不算多好。叶修也有想过对方是否可以对他有一些物质上的需求，要知道你情我愿的前提下有些钱财上的善意并非坏事，那样，或许彼此的关系反倒更能维持得长久些。

但渐渐地叶修就放弃了这个念头，对方竟是不太能懂得。或许张新杰并没有在脑海中多加推敲现实，他的世界里行人大概都被过滤，是不常出没的事物，高光只存在于极少数的人和事身上，是以他看起来无欲无求且总是有着和年龄不相衬的从容。他作息严格又几乎不会夜不归宿，他们习惯于在周六的白天做爱。每次完事后，叶修裹着毯子躺在床上抽烟，张新杰也不会在他怀抱里多流连，脚踝赤裸着，小腿整齐地贴合在一起，他会一个人陷在阳台角落的软椅里看他的功课，仿佛刚才激烈的情事只是过眼云烟。待到天色暗去，客厅里行将散逸的阳光提醒他站起来去做饭。此时叶修会打开餐桌上一盏有着古旧长明灯款灯罩的台灯。厨房和客厅用障子门隔开空间，在张新杰关掉厨房照明那一刻，微弱的影就会隐约投射在磨砂玻璃上。


End file.
